CAMINOS CRUZADOS
by Moonlight3
Summary: El kenshingumi vuelve ha encontrarse en tiempos modernos, pero qué es lo que sucede aquí? Todos son unos niños! Únete a ellos mientras viven todas las sorpresas que les tiene preparado el destino. *CAP 3*
1. Y todo comenzo

Y TODO COMENZO.......  
  
Si alguna persona hubiese visto lo que sucedía ese día, tenia dos opciones, número uno matarse de la risa o número dos morirse del espanto. Pues que creen que es lo que verían, muy simple, en el patio de un colegio una niña de intensos ojos azules, se peleaba con un muchachito que gritaba encolerizado:-No me hagas esto!!!!!!!!!!!!! No es justo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo soy un samurai!!!!!!!!!!!!. A lo que la pequeña niña contesto: -Por eso mismo, y quédate quieto!!!!!- contesto ella dándole un golpe. Y entre un montón de gritos, golpes y pataleos, la niña le quito al pequeño el uniforme de la escuela y se fue corriendo. Parecía que ella tenia una gran idea, pero nuestro pequeño niño quedo desconcertado y en ropa interior!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
La niña corría rápidamente con alguna idea en la cabeza, pero de pronto se escucho una voz que la llamaba:-Kaoruuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!, date prisa!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y una mano la sujeto fuertemente, a lo que la pequeña Kaoru contestó: -no me lleves tengo algo que hacer y es muuuuuuuuy importante- dijo ella sonriendo tratando de conquistar a su hermana con su dulzura. Su hermana, quien ya conocía ese truco, contesto:-Lo siento muchísimo, pero la ira de Megumi será incontrolable sino la encontramos a la salida del colegio, así que corre!!!!!!!!!- dijo jalando a la niña y corriendo con ella a toda velocidad.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la escuela muy agitadas, ahí las esperaba su hermana quien les dijo, con una mirada de lo más aterrorizante:- Se tardan demasiado y ya perdimos el autobús, TONTAS!!!!!! QUE CREEN QUE HAREMOS AHORA!!!!!!!!!!!-. Misao y Kaoru se asustaron con la mirada y el grito de Megumi, quien después un poco más calmada dijo, en su tono de hermana mayor:-Caminaremos a casa, y escuchen atentamente las dos: Misao no quiero que sueltes a Kaoru de la mano por nada del mundo y tú Kaoru no me pidas que corte todas las flores lindas que ves, ENTENDIERON??????- Las niñas solo asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar detrás de su hermana que ya se había adelantado.  
  
Pero que había sucedido con nuestro pequeño amiguito??????. Pues bien, en el patio del colegio se podían escuchar los gritos de un muchacho:- YAHIKO!!!!!!! YAHIKO!!!!!YAHIKO!!!!!!!-hasta que por lo muy bajo se escucho:-Estoy aquí Sano-, el cual contesto:-QUE CREES QUE HACES AHÍ!!!!!!!SAL DE AHÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!- jalándolo y sacándolo bruscamente de su escondite cuando sorprendido dijo- Como es que estas DESNUDO!!!!!!!!!- a lo que Yahico contesto completamente sonrojado :-Una niña me quito mi ropa y .....- Sano se rió como nunca lo había hecho, pero al notar el desconcierto de su hermano menor dijo:-QUE???COMO????UNA NIÑA. Toma mi polera y cúbrete. Busquemos a Kenshin y Aoshi, luego buscaremos a esa pequeña y se las vera conmigo-.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.-  
  
Por favor si se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, por favor déjenme un review, soy nueva en esto y tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo lo mejor posible, por eso apreciaría mucho sus consejos.  
  
Atentamente;  
  
Moonlight. 


	2. Simplemente, es el destino

CAMINOS CRUZADOS  
CÁP. 2: SIMPLEMENTE, ES EL DESTINO  
  
Mientras nuestras protagonistas regresan a su casa, caminando, es un buen momento para hacer la descripción de estas tres hermanitas. La mayor de todas ellas, Megumi, es una jovencita, de aproximadamente quince años. Lo que más destaca en ella es su hermosa cabellera negra, pero también, esa mirada penetrante y un indescriptible aire de sarcasmo, muy característicos de su persona. A diferencia de otras muchachas de su edad tiene los pies bien puestos en la tierra, pues es de carácter decidido y firme. Pero, aunque ella trate de evitarlo no puede dejar de soñar y estar en las nubes como cualquier chica de su edad. Tiene una extraña influencia sobre sus hermanas, porque a pesar de ser muy mandona y de haberlas metido en problemas con sus padres muchas veces, ellas la ven como la muchacha más bonita del mundo, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y aspiran algún día, llegar a ser como ella.  
  
La siguiente de las hermanas, Misao, es uno de aquellos espíritus libres y una inocencia cautivadora para sus recién cumplidos ocho años. Generosa de todo corazón, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y encontrado lo más positivo en la situación más obscura. Es delgada, pero con una agilidad increíble por lo que siempre se la encuentra jugando en los lugares más inusuales. Según Megumi, parece un muchacho porque no se comporta como toda una señorita. Siempre lleva el cabello recogido en una trenza por su comodidad y lo más llamativo de toda su persona son sus ojos, que aunque no son literalmente hermosos, están tan llenos de vida, lo que le da un rasgo indescriptiblemente bello.  
  
La menor de las hermanas, Kaoru, es todo un acertijo y solo es un año menor que Misao. Es muy ingeniosa y como a cualquier niño, esto le lleva a cometer terribles travesuras, en las cuales normalmente también compromete a su hermana Misao, desesperan a su madre y divierten a su padre. Pero, además, cuenta con ese indescriptible don de ternura e inocencia, que sabe usarlo muy bien, para derretir el corazón más frió y librarse de los líos en los que se haya metido. Posee unos encantadores ojos y lleva el cabello cortado en una cómoda melena, la cual siempre adorna con un lazo porque su papito, como ella lo llama, le había dicho que así se veía como la niñita más hermosa que existiese en el universo. Kaoru, adoraba a su padre, lo que no significa que no quería a su madre; si no que con toda su picardía e inteligencia sabia que papito le perdonaba sus travesuras más rápidamente y le imponía pequeños castigos; y lo más importante, según ella, le compraba toooooooodo lo que ella deseaba y dejaba que lo maneje a su antojo.  
  
En el camino a casa, Kaoru convenció a Misao que le cortase unas flores para así poder entregarlas como ofrenda de paz a su hermana que había estado echando humo y murmurando cosas sobre niñeras, hermanas tontas y problemas. Pero finalmente con la ofrenda de paz, una gran sonrisa y una Megumi ya mas calmada, llegaron a casa.  
  
En casa las esperaban sus padres. Su papá era un famoso policía, reconocido por su mirada fría de lobo, con la que obtenía cualquier información hasta de la persona más reacia. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía imaginárselo como un padre afectuoso y cariñoso por su actitud de arrogancia, que había adquirido Megumi del mejor maestro. Su madre, Tokio, era diseñadora de interiores y sus tres hijas eran su máximo y más valioso tesoro. Para Megumi era su fiel consejera y amiga más valiosa. Para Misao, era una compañera de juegos y por supuesto un modelo a seguir para convertirse en todo una señorita y no en un marimacho, como le había replicado su hermana. Para Kaoru, era su más fiel consejera y la única que podía detener las travesuras que surgían en su pequeña cabecita.  
  
Esa tarde, después del almuerzo, Kaoru deseaba salir a jugar al parque y con su hermanita Misao pasaron un buen rato pensando en la manera de salir y entonces zas se les prendió el foco.  
  
-Papito....-dijo Kaoru, preparando su carita más tierna y tratando de que su voz sonara lo más convincente. -Huh- dijo Saito dejando de lado el periódico que leía y preparándose para el pedido de su pequeña. -Te cuento que Peluchín quiere salir a dar un paseo y Misao y yo no lo podemos sacar solas así que...... -Entonces, quieres que te acompañe ........ pero no puedo, debo esperar una llamada muy importante- dijo Saito,en un tono muy decidido, además de prepararse para la rabieta que le iba a dar su hija frente a la negativa -Pero papá!!!!- dijo ella haciendo un gesto de enojo - El pobre de Peluchín esta ladrando tanto- en ese momento a Kaoru se le ocurrió una nueva idea - Pero entonces podrías pedirle a mi hermana mayor que nos acompañe, si, si podrías????????, Por favor papá!!!!!! Piensa en el pobre de Peluchín que ya se puso a llorar- Obviamente se escuchaban los ladridos del pobre perrito que ya paso a aullar pero no por que quisiese salir, sino que era manipulado con gran destreza por Misao.  
  
Media hora más tarde las tres hermanas partían al parque, Kaoru y Misao con una sonrisa gigante de victoria y atrás de ellas jaloneada por Peluchin, se encontraba Megumi. En el parque Megumi veía con ternura como sus hermanas se divertían en los columpios, cuando de pronto se escucho un grito: -Mira hermano allí está esa chica, es ella, fue ella quien me quito mi ropa- escucho Megumi gritar a un niño con cabellos de puerco espín y señalando a su dirección. De repente las niñas dejaron de jugar en los columpios porque vieron que un muchacho alto y simpático acercarse hacia ellas.  
  
-No me digas Yahico -dijo Sano- Extraña coincidencia que la encontráramos y ahora dime quien es????- Yahico señalo hacia donde se encontraba Megumi y detrás de ella sus hermanas- Ya veo, Que???????? Como?????? Tú????????????? Esto es algo increíble. PERVERTIDA!!!!!!!! Quitando la ropa a los más pequeños......... -De que rayos estas hablando, cabeza de pollo???????- dijo Megumi, bastante molesta, cortando a Sano -¿¿¿¿¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando?????? Y ahora te haces a la inocente, si aquí mi hermano te está señalando y no hay como lo niegues!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Sano mostrando a Yahico. -Hermano, te equivocas, no es ella- dijo Yahico muy por lo bajo. -Ves, además de tonto, eres ciego!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo gritando Megumi. -Es ella hermano- dijo Yahico señalando a Kaoru- ella me quito la ropa- -Quien???????- dijo Sano mirando a Kaoru- esa mocosa??????- -A quien llamas mocosa cabeza de gallo, ella es ....... mi hermana!!!!!!!- dijo Megumi en un tono de voz demasiado alto, dándose cuenta que Kaoru había hecho una de las suyas.  
  
Mientras se escuchaban los gritos, Kaoru se dio cuenta en la situación crítica en la que se encontraba, su travesura estaba al descubierto. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era huir lo más rápido posible, porque cuando Megumi descubriese lo que había hecho se encontraría en graves, pero muy graves problemas. Empezó a dar pasos cortos hacia atrás y luego escucho:  
  
- ALTO!!!!!!!!!!! A donde crees que vas, hermanita??????- dijo a Megumi, en un tono que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a la pobre de Kaoru- Es verdad lo que cabeza de pollo dice, en realidad le quitaste la ropa a ese niño????????- -Bueno, yo, es que yo.....- era mejor confesar ahora, pensó Kaoru- si, yo le quite su ropa- dijo Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisa pidiendo que se derritiese el corazón de su hermana, estaba en enormes problemas, grandes problemas y debía encontrar la forma más segura de salir de ellos........  
  
CONTINUARA................  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.-  
  
Gomen-ne minna-chan!!!!!!!!!!! Subí esta historia hace un montón de tiempo y no la actualicé más, lo siento tanto!!!!!!!! Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más!!!!!!! Además, se me borraron todos los reviews y tuve que subir el fic nuevamente. Por favor, déjenme reviews y díganme que les parece el fic, les gusto o no?????? Hay algo que debe mejorar?????? Háganmelo saber por favor, quiero que este fic me quede lo mejor posible y sus comentarios serán de mucha ayuda.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos las personas que dejaron reviews del primer capítulo, por favor busquen su nombre a continuación:  
  
MisaoKan: Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Me alegra muchísimo que creas que hice un buen trabajo y tienes razón en que se necesita saber un poco más para juzgar una historia, ahora que ya subí un nuevo capítulo, que te parece?????  
  
Keyko: Se que aún es un poco confuso pero en este capítulo se aclararon varias cosas, te parece que voy por buen camino???  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel: Siento muchísimo esta gran demora, pero ahora me decidí a continuarlo y no romperé esa promesa, espero que disfrutes el capitulo!!!!!!!  
  
Jockerita: No sabes como me apena el no haber continuado, me diste tu apoyo y ánimo, muchísimas gracias. Pero como se dice, más vale tarde que nunca, espero que disfrutes el capítulo!!!  
  
Gaby-chan: Muchísimas gracias por el consejo, la verdad se que es un poco difícil de entender la forma en la que escribo, pero créeme tengo más problemas escribiendo en la forma de dialogo, aunque en este capítulo intente evitar confusiones, dime que te parece, se puede entender mejor???  
  
Aya Chan: No se como disculparme, lo siento tanto!!!!!!!! Me alegra que te guste Megumi como hermana mayor aunque eso le traerá problemas......... Aunque un poco tarde, aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuen: Espero que tu duda acerca de la edad de los personajes haya sido aclarada y bueno, en cuanto a la razón de la travesura de Kaoru, creo que deberás esperar al siguiente cap, no tomara tanto tiempo en ser escrito, lo prometo!!! Mil disculpas por este gran atraso.  
  
Naoko Himura: Como puedo disculparme, me siento tan mal!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te agrade la continuación.......  
  
Megumi: Tenias razón, no es fácil escribir, pero ya me puse las pilas y haré todo lo posible para que este fic salga a flote, espero que te diviertas con este capítulo!!!!!!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Saliendo de los enredos

CAMINOS CRUZADOS  
  
CÁP. 3: SALIENDO DE LOS ENREDOS  
  
-Que acaso estas sorda????? No escuchaste a esa mocosa admitir que le había quitado la ropa a mi hermano- grito Sano a Megumi - Ah!!!!! Ya veo no piensas hacer nada, pero ya si voy a hacer algo, le voy a enseñar a maltratar a los más pequeños-  
  
-No te atrevas a tocar un pelo de mi hermana- dijo amenazadoramente Megumi.  
  
-Y quien va detenerme- dijo Sano buscando a alguien por los alrededores - No me digas que tú en algún momento pensaste que podías detenerme, eso es tan triste!!!!!!!- dijo él burlándose de Megumi y acercándose a la pequeña Kaoru, que miraba todo lo que sucedía detrás de un árbol.  
  
La cara de Megumi estaba roja de ira.-Yo puedo detenerte y ni siquiera necesitaría utilizar la fuerza para ello- dijo Megumi mientras veía que Sanosuke se acercaba más a su hermana -Te dije que no te le acerques!!!!!!!!- grito encolerizada.  
  
-Y yo te dije que quería ver que piensas hacer para detenerme- contestó él burlonamente.  
  
De pronto se escucho el grito de Megumi: -PELUCHIN, PELUCHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-La pequeña no puede defenderse y va llamar a su pequeño perrito Peluchin- dijo Sano matándose de la risa ante la cara de Megumi -Si quieres te ayudo, PELUCHIN, PELUCHIN- grito con fuerza mientras se mataba de la risa.  
  
Pero de pronto ante sus ojos se mostró el pequeño Peluchin, el cual era un perro bóxer gigante que le gruñía mostrando sus enormes y afilados dientes, dispuesto a atacarlo con la simple orden de su ama. En realidad, este era el perro de Saito, entrenado para obedecer todo tipo de ordenes. Pero cuando llego el momento de ponerle el nombre, él dejo que sus hijas decidieran. Las dos menores se aliaron y le pusieron el nombre de Peluchin, que en realidad era un nombre un poco tonto para un perro tan intimidante como aquel.  
  
-Así que este es..........Peluchin- dijo Sano tragando saliva ante el temor que le causaba ese enorme can -Bueno, sabes en estos tiempos ya no se debe usar la violencia contra los niños- dijo él tratando de salir del paso.  
  
-Me alegra que entendieses- le dijo Megumi con una sonrisa en el rostro que decía: Mira quien ganó ahora, ehhh???? -No te preocupes, me encargare de que le den el debido castigo a mi hermana- dijo ella, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Kaoru -Por cierto, puedes darme tu dirección???- preguntó ella a Sano.  
  
-Así que finalmente te rendiste ante mis encantos????????- dijo él con un tono burlón.  
  
-Sigue soñando cabeza de gallo- contestó Megumi secamente -Quiero saber tu dirección para que le devolvamos a tu hermano la ropa que le quito Kaoru-  
  
-Vivo a cuatro cuadras de aquí. No es difícil llegar, sigues recto cuatro cuadras, luego giras en la esquina y te encontraras con mi casa- respondió él mientras se iba - Te estaré esperando, lindura- dijo finalmente mientras se despedía.  
  
-Pero quien rayos te crees para llamarme así???????- dijo Megumi enojada, aunque un poco sonrojada por la forma en la que él la había llamado. Luego giro hacia su hermana menor y dijo: -¿¿¿Sabes que te encuentras en grandes pero grandes problemas????.  
  
Kaoru parecía estar pensando en algo y luego le pregunto: -Hermana, te gusta ese muchacho??????- Megumi solo se sonrojo -Yo creo que tú le gustas y él a ti- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y la cara toda sonrojada.  
  
-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero que tal si lo averiguamos cuando vayamos a devolver la ropa????- dijo Kaoru intentando librarse del castigo que le impondrían cuando se enterasen en casa -Yo no le diría a papá que quieres ir a ver a un chico, si tu no le dices que yo le quite la ropa-  
  
-Eres muy astuta, no??? Pero sabes algo, me alegra que provoques al hermano del cabeza de pollo y además si vamos más tarde podré vengarme por llamarme lindura- dijo ella con un plan en mente.  
  
-Y saber si le gustas- dijo Misao, que no había estado ausente y veía la forma en que su hermana se sonrojaba. Ahhh, era tan romántico- pensó ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru había dicho a su mamá que tenía que ir a devolver algo a un compañero y que Megumi y Misao la acompañarían. Su madre no hizo más preguntas, sabia que si Kaoru iba con Megumi ella ya había hecho las preguntas referentes al caso y si había accedido a acompañarla, era porque todo estaba en orden.  
  
Con esa excusa las tres partieron rumbo a casa de el cabeza de pollo, como acordaron unánimente llamarlo. Su casa no era muy lejos, en realidad eran cinco cuadras hasta el parque y como él había dicho luego debían caminar cuatro cuadras girar y ahí estaría su casa. Cuando giraron vieron que el lugar en donde se encontraban era en realidad un dojo. Ese estúpido cabeza de pollo se burlo de mí, pero ya vera lo que sucede cuando lo encuentre- pensó Megumi.  
  
-Veo que decidieron venir a visitarnos- se escucho una voz -Pero no se queden como bobas ahí, entren, tendrán el honor de conocer uno de los dojos más prestigiosos del país- dijo Sanosuke invitándolas a pasar.  
  
-Nunca me dijiste que vivías en un dojo- dijo Megumi.  
  
-Pues creo que no me lo preguntaste- dijo él sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, Kaoru porque no le entregas la ropa y nos vamos a casa y acabamos con esto de una vez- dijo Megumi y dio media vuelta para darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella - Oh no!!! Dónde se metieron esta vez??????- dijo Megumi preocupada por los problemas que podían causar sus hermanas.  
  
-No te preocupes, no han debido salir del dojo, ya aparecerán- dijo Sano sin ninguna preocupación y empezando a caminar dispuesto a buscarlas.  
  
En el dojo se podía ver a dos niñas vagando agarradas de la mano y deslumbradas por todos los artefactos que habían en él. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que por la puerta trasera se podía reconocer un hermoso y amplio jardín y ahí se dirigieron. A manera que se acercaban notaron que había tres personas en el jardín. Kaoru inmediatamente reconoció a Yahico que jugaba con una espada de bambú, pero no tenia la más mínima idea de quienes eran los otros dos niños que estaban ahí...................  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
N/A: Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, por favor discúlpenme por dejarlos con la intriga de lo que sucederá después, pero creo que ya se lo imaginan, ehh??????  
  
Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todos los que me dejaron un review y me dieron ánimos para seguir adelante, muchísimas gracias a: Lis-chan, Jocky-misao, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, Mer, Akiko y Madam Spooky. Este capítulo esta dedicado a ustedes, que lo disfruten!!!!!!!  
  
Sus opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos, por favor ayuden a esta escritorcita y presionen el botoncito que está abajo. En realidad les quedare muy pero muy agradecida!!!!!!  
  
Atentamente,  
  
MOONLIGHT 


End file.
